


made in heaven

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, basically a sequel to maiden heaven, cross-dressing, idk - Freeform, more maid antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when you skip out on hanging with seven to clean house. </p>
<p>honestly, you probably expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	made in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> so after i wrote maiden heaven, someone asked about putting seven in a maid outfit and i was like, LOLOL. okay let's do it.

When you told Seven that you wouldn’t be able to go to his bunker to hang out because you had to clean the apartment you expected that he would probably just come over. Lo and behold, about twenty minutes after you call him, you hear a knock on the door. You know that Seven can get in himself, but you decide to humor him.

“Who is it~?” you ask.

“It’s me~” is the response. It’s definitely Seven’s voice but it sounds different somehow…

You open the door and as soon as you see him your jaw drops.

You had expected him to come, that much is certain.

Just not in the maid outfit.

Seven skips by you into the apartment and looks around before turning to you, a slight frown on his face. “It looks clean to me…”

“Well, in comparison to your place…” you shut the door and head toward the kitchen to wash up the dirty dishes that have accumulated in your sink.

“I like to call it controlled chaos,” Seven pouts and you can’t help but stare. You’ve seen pictures of this before, but the actual thing is a lot different. He just looks so adorable. Seven catches your eye and a knowing smirk begins to spread across his face. There’s something somewhat jarring about that evil smile being coupled with such a cute visage. Regardless, you still feel your face getting hot.

“Were you staring~?” he asks, edging closer to you. “Do you think I’m cute~? Do you like what you see?”

The plate in your hand looks like it’s got a particularly stubborn bit of food stuck in it and you begin to rub it hard with your sponge, doing your best to ignore Seven’s presence right behind you. He places his hand over the hand holding the sponge and leans in to whisper in a sultry voice. “Would you like some help with that, mistress?”

You gulp, and try not react to the tickling sensation you get from him speaking directly into your ear. Instead, you put the plate down and reach out and turn on the faucet to wash the soap off of the dishes. Carefully, you pick up a plate, run it under the water until it’s soap free, then place it in the drying rack.

“Mistress…”

You wash another plate.

“Mistress…”

And another.

“Mistress~” Seven whines even louder. “Please don’t ignore me~”

Finally, you give in and turn your head to look at him.

It takes all but two seconds for you to realize it’s a mistake.

Before you can turn away, Seven leans down and envelops your lips into a kiss. One of his arms encircles your waist and pulls you closer to him. He raises the other hand to cup your cheek. After a moment, he pulls away just barely enough to speak. “I couldn’t resist… you just looked kind of cute…”

Your lips curl up into a grin. “…aren’t you breaking character, Miss Maid?”

“Oh,” he chuckles. “Guess I did. Sorry about that~”

“It’s fine.”

“I’ll make it up to you, Mistress~”

“And how do you intend to do that?” you ask in a challenging tone.

Seven answers you by leaning for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. The hand on your cheek slides down to your waist to turn your body towards him. You reach up and your fingers instantly tangle themselves in the long silky hair of his wig. His hands reach around and anchor onto the counter behind you. You feel his tongue swiping at your lips, but you don’t let him in quite yet.

However, Seven, as he usually does, one-ups you by grinding into you. A low groan escapes from your mouth and Seven uses that as his chance to slip in. However, he keeps on rocking his hips against yours. When he breaks the kiss, another moan escapes from your lips.

“…mistress… we really shouldn’t,” he mumbles as his head ducks down nuzzle and kiss at your neck. “But, I…”

He raises his head and leans forward to kiss you again. The force of the kiss pushes you back and you attempt to move your elbow backward onto the counter to steady yourself. But you miscalculate and it slips into the sink.

The sink full of water.

You forgot to shut off the faucet.

You yelp and break the kiss to turn your head around. It’s at that moment that the water spills over the bed of sink and soaks your clothes from the waist down.

“S-stop!” you cry, flailing about in Seven’s grasp. He seems to have realized what’s going on and reaches over to turn the water off. He pulls away as you turn to check the sink. You’d left it running for so long that the drain just couldn’t keep up and now there’s a small puddle of water on the floor. Not to mention that half of your clothes are moderately soaked.

You sigh. “Darn it….”

“Mistress,” Seven piques up. You glance at him and can tell right away from the look in his eye that he’s got something planned. Something devious. “Before we clean that up don’t you think we should get you out of those wet clothes~”

He reaches out and pulls you closer, the impish grin on his face only growing wider. “And of course, your faithful maid will assist you~”


End file.
